


What Am I To You

by luxstar



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, M/M, Multi, Sentinel/Guide, Sentinel/Guide Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-11-14 21:39:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18060632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxstar/pseuds/luxstar
Summary: Sentinels are people who makeup 12% of the world’s population and are born with supernatural powers. They are separated from the ordinary citizens to train to protect others and save the country if any war breaks out.Guides make up 10% of the world’s population, born with the gift to control sentinels and their power. Not all guides are aware of their status. Some know from the moment they are born, while many others never become aware of the power they hold. Guides are essential for sentinel’s survival - but due to the lower population of guides, some sentinels may share the same guide.Will sentinel Jungkook find his guide and survive?





	1. Save Me

 

  A small white case of medicine was placed on top of the glass table by a man as he sat down on the couch, the neon orange name tag that had the words  _“Kim Seokjin – Doctor”_  showing vividly against the white gown he wore. There was a bright yellow label on the medication reads  _“Jeon Jungkook – Take 1 pill once a week after a meal”_ like it was a warning sign. Silence filled the room until the boy took the pill off the table, a rattling sound breaking the silence. Just before he could take and place it in his pocket, he was stopped.

 

  “You know, this may be the last time this will work for you, Jungkook.” Seokjin spoke with concern, eyebrows furrowed together as he looked at the boy in front of him with worry.

 

  The boy casually pushed the hand away with a laugh. “Hyung, you said that last time and it worked perfectly fine.” Jungkook smiled with a click of his tongue to reassure Seokjin as he placed the medication in the inner pocket of his school uniform blazer.

  Seokjin let out a small huff, finger pointed playfully at Jungkook as he spoke in a joking manner. “Don’t use the hyung card on me!”  Spikes of worry entered his tone as it immediately changed back. “With your rank, this medicine won’t last you forever.” Jungkook stood up from the couch with a nod, waving his hand tiredly as he mouthed “I know, I know” while walking out the door.

 

 

 The door closed behind him, letting his back press against the door with a sigh escaping between his lips as he heard his name being called once again. It really may be the last time, he thought as he stared at the symbol of a flower on his wrist that seemed to become even fainter recently.

 _“When the symbol disappears, it may be the last day for me to live. It will be the day that I will hurt everyone that I loved and cared about against my will and conscious.”_ He thought to himself as he traced the neon red name tag he had on his chest with his finger. Is this what his fate was?

 

 

 Out of the blue, a boy rushed over as he threw himself onto Jungkook, his head nuzzling against Jungkook’s shoulder. “I’ve looked for you everywhere!” he remarked.

 

Jungkook was slightly startled, arms reflexively wrapping around the boy in pink hair that was plastered to his body. “Taehyung. You scared me.”  

 

  Taehyung peeped through the corner of Jungkook’s eyes with a big innocent smile on his face, his cheeks squished against Jungkook’s. “Oops. That wasn’t part of my plan. You looked extra tired today, so I just wanted to help… but you disappeared on me. But it looks like I found you at the infirmary!”

 

  Jungkook felt a small rush of tiredness leaving his body upon the body contact, but the clouded mind still stayed the same. Jungkook pulled Taehyung away slowly while he looked down at Taehyung’s pastel yellow name tag. He kept a firm grip on Taehyung’s shoulders, squeezing and releasing the boy before Jungkook’s lips parted to speak. “I am. Thank you for worrying about me, Tae.”

 

  A pout formed on the pink haired boy’s lips, placing his hand on top of Jungkook’s.  “You know I can help. I am a guide…” he murmured.

 

  Jungkook knew.

  Everyone knew.

 

  The pastel and neon colored name tag was a symbol that classified the guides and sentinels. The pastel-colored name tag represented a guide, while the neon-colored name tag represented sentinel.

 

  “School’s done for the day already. I think I just need to rest up at home. Taehyung, I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?” With a pat on Taehyung’s shoulder, Jungkook cocked his head to the side and walked off.

  Taehyung’s faint voice trailed off into sadness as he stared at Jungkook who left him behind, eyes pinned on the Sentinel that slowly disappeared from his sight as he stood at his spot.

  
  


 

  Jungkook tiredly arrived at his empty house, shoes kicked off at the entrance before he dragged himself to his room, throwing himself on his bed. He laid still, listening to the ticking of the clock that filled up the emptiness of the room. The rumbling in his stomach interrupted the moment of silence in his room, making him burst out in quiet laughter - although that didn’t last too long. He let out a low groan as he rubbed his face, remembering he had nothing in his fridge to eat.

  “I shouldn't go out in this yellow school uniform…” he muttered to himself, not wanting to bring any the attention to himself in a busy street filled with people. He definitely didn't need people to recognize him and spread false rumors online - as he never asked nor wanted this attention that arrived due to his faith. With a small push off the bed, Jungkook stripped off his bright yellow school uniform and into his all-black skinny jeans and a black hoodie, remembering to grab his medication out of the pocket to take with him.

  
  


 

  Jungkook's house wasn't too far away from the main street filled with restaurants and shops, which made it his go-to place to get something to eat. He pulled his hood up after combing his bangs down to cover his eyes from others. Between the strands of his hair, he could see a group of friends just joking around and nudging each other. The sound of their laughter coming nonstop since they were in Jungkook's view until they walked passed him. His eyes shifted down to the ground as he knew that their lives were something he couldn’t have or ever will experience.

  Just then, he heard a soft voice not too far away, possibly calling out to the group of boys that walked passed him. “W-wait! Guys! Hold up!”

 

  It somehow made Jungkook scowl, the sudden realization that someone got left behind making him rethink his thoughts about wanting friends or not. Jungkook’s eyes slowly rolled up to see the owner of the voice. It was a boy that was scurrying to shove his wallet in his school bag - but only a few steps away from him. The boy was rushing ahead without looking, as his eyes were still locked on his bag that he was slowly starting to zip up. Before Jungkook could process any of the information he saw, he bumped into the boy who fell onto the floor with a soft “ack”, while Jungkook stumbled back a few steps.

 

  The boy on the floor stared at his hands with a pout, dusting them off as his eyes moved over to see who he bumped into. Jungkook was somewhat drawn in with the puppy eyes the boy gave, walking over to give him a hand.

 

  “Sorry, you alright?” His voice was somewhat low, tired from a long day and also with a confused tone as he hadn’t thought he bumped into the boy that hard, yet here he was on the floor from the slight bump.

 

  The boy responded by nodding slightly as he reached out to grab Jungkook’s hand.

 

  Upon the contact of the skin from the firm hand grip, Jungkook felt a jolt of adrenaline that washed away his tiredness from his body and mind. His eyes widened at the sensation of his body feeling incredibly lighter, the constant weight he carried on his shoulders instantly disappearing.

 

 

_This is what Seokjin hyung was talking about._

 

_He. Is. The. One._

 

 

  Jungkook didn’t dare to let go of the hand he held. His mind subconsciously squeezed the hand even tighter, watching the boy’s face wrinkle in slight pain. Tugging the boy over, Jungkook glanced down at the name tag on the boy’s school uniform.

 

  “What’s your name?” He questioned in a stern voice as his eyes locked onto the boy in front of him.

 

  “Uhm. Jimin.  _Park Jimin_. But why do you want to kn-” Jimin couldn’t finish his sentence as he was immediately tugged away by Jungkook who pulled his phone out, dialing a number in his contacts.

 

 

 

  “You are coming with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title credit: Dark & Wild album, INTRO: What Am I To You
> 
>  
> 
> First time writing AU (esp. sentinel) or any type of long fanfics - forgive me if things get confusing on the long run!
> 
> The detailed info about Sentinel x Guide will be coming up in chapter 2! Even if you are confused about what is happening in chapter 1, please stay put as it will all be explained.


	2. Truth Untold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning near the very end of the chapter, but it does not "actually happen"!

  Jimin’s body shook after he was pulled into a house by the boy his age that was dressed head to toe in black. He sat down shakily as he looked around the house that was packed with technology.

 

 _“Are my kidneys going to be taken away?! I can’t say goodbye to my friends… That hamburger he ate was his last meal ever and it wasn’t even that good!!”_ He attempted but failed to pull away from the stranger’s grip and when he tried to pull his phone out to call his friends, he realized there was no reception.

 

  Jimin watched the boy in black outfit walk away to talk to a man in grey turtleneck sweater, bowing his head over to another gentleman in glasses as he passed by. Jimin examined the two gentlemen, both of appeared to be a bit older than himself, possibly in their late 20s or early 30s.

 

  “Jimin was the name, correct?” The man with glasses asked, approaching with two cups of tea, placing one on the table in front of Jimin, and one for himself as he sat down on the opposite side of Jimin.

 

  “ _Am I going to be drugged?_ ” Jimin thought to himself, giving an awkward smile as he nodded at the question, glancing at the man’s face and wondering why he seemed so familiar. “Yes, that’s my name.”

 

  “My name is Kim Namjoon. CEO of SLOGS, the Scientific Laboratory Of Guides and Sentinels, also the principal of SEGSS, Seoul Education for Guides and Sentinels School.” He crossed his long legs as he sipped his tea.

 

  It now made sense why Namjoon felt so familiar. He would constantly be on the news, updating on the world with information for the sentinels and guides, the interaction Korea has with others around the world.

 

  “So, my kidneys and liver are safe with me…” he mumbled to himself in reassurance now questioning why he was dragged here.

 

  With a light click of the cup against the glass table, Namjoon spoke again, fingers pressed against his lips. “I am a guide. And the man over there, talking to Jungkook… is Kim Seokjin. President of SLOGS and the doctor of SEGSS. A sentinel.”  

 

 _“Jungkook… That’s his name. The boy who brought me here. Jungkook. Jungkook. Jungkook.”_ Jimin thought to himself multiple times to not to forget the boy’s name.

 

  Seokjin walked over to stand behind Namjoon, wrapping his arms around his guide. “And we have to run a quick test on you, Jimin.” Seokjin tapped on Namjoon’s chest to signal to him slowly pulling himself back with the softest smile on his face.

 

  Namjoon extended his hand out towards Jimin as he stood up. With a big gulp, Jimin took the hand in front of him, even though he was slightly confused with the whole process and the situation.

 

  The sound of a piece of technology as it was moved and used echoed throughout the room as Jimin’s hand was placed on the scanner on top of Jungkook’s that he was advised to hold for the test.

 

  Namjoon and Seokjin stood behind the monitor with their eyebrows furrowed, nodding and jotting down things on a clipboard.

 

  Jimin couldn’t help but to take a glance at Jungkook, leaning closer to see his facial features that he was hiding under the hoodie. Jimin’s eyes admired each feature - the long eyelashes, the high nose bridge, and the glistening pink lips. He couldn’t help thinking that the first thing and the only thing he could think about was how handsome Jungkook looked in his eyes - a handsome face that he felt like he had seen before.

 

  Jungkook felt as Jimin stared, making him give a light squeeze to the hand he held as he turned his head to face Jimin. “Do I have something on my face?” He questioned, as he watched Jimin immediately avert his gaze.

 

  When Jimin was about to reply, Namjoon spoke out behind the monitor. “Jimin, Jungkook. Can you come over here, please?”

 

  Jimin quickly pulled his hand away from Jungkook’s, awkwardly rubbing his hand against his thigh before he walked over to Seokjin and Namjoon, blessing how Namjoon saved the day by helping him avoid answering the question from Jungkook.

 

  Namjoon pursed his lips together with his hands clasped in front of him. “Park Jimin, through the examination, we have determined and classified you as a guide with… the SS rank.”

 

  “Guide? SS rank? What is that supposed to mean?” Jimin asked in confusion, as he never really paid great attention to the sentinel and guide topic before, even if it was on the news for everyone to be educated in.

 

  “More will be explained by Seokjin tomorrow, but we have to inform you that…” Namjoon hesitated, as what he was going to bring to Jimin was something that he will make Jimin’s life change forever. “You will now be under government protection, government property, and you will have to attend SEGSS starting tomorrow. Your belongings and residence will now be moved over to the dorm ASAP, but you will have to stay with us tonight as the dorm will not be ready for you until tomorrow morning-”

 

  Jimin’s eyes were shaky, still confused by the words Namjoon spilled out to him. He let his hand press against his temples as he tried his best trying to process what was going on. “Government protection and government property? How do I suddenly belong to the government?! I didn’t even do anything, this is-”

 

  “Jimin.” Seokjin interrupted in his calm voice. “It’s because you are SS rank, one of the rarest ranks that anyone can be classified under. Being a SS means you will be exposed to greater danger, but also a high expectation from the government and even within SLOGS itself. I promise that I’ll explain more thoroughly with details tomorrow at school. I’ll prepare your school enrollment today and inform the school you were attending that you’re transferring…”

 

  Hearing the expectation of SS rank suddenly sparked a memory for Jimin, making him turn his head to face Jungkook, who hung his head down as he was listening to this topic. Jimin faintly remembered how Jungkook was introduced and was said that he will be someone that will change the world. For what reason, he couldn’t quite pick up his memory.

 

  “Does that mean Jungkook is also…”

 

  “Sentinel. But the same rank as you. SS rank sentinel.” Seokjin grinned as he finished Jimin’s sentence. “Now, you are going to have a lot of information piled up to you. Take a break and wash up. I’ll show you where you can stay for tonight.”

 

  “Namjoon hyung, can I talk to you quickly before I take my leave?” Jungkook looked up, glancing at Namjoon.

 

  With a nod, Namjoon replied quietly with a faint smile. “Of course.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


  Jimin sat down at the conference room in his yellow uniform with a pastel red name tag. He stared at the stack of papers in front of him that Seokjin passed over.

 

  “Welcome to SEGSS, Seoul Education for Guides and Sentinels School. I’m here to give you information about sentinels and guides. There are only twelve percent of the world’s population who are born and gifted with supernatural powers. Their job is to learn how to control their power to the fullest potential so they can be trained to protect others and save the country if any war breaks out. You will know they are using their powers when their eyes change color. Guides only make up ten percent of the world’s population and are born with the power to control sentinels and their power. Guides are essential for sentinel’s survival, as guides gives sentinels enough power and ability to control their own powers. If a sentinel tries to survive with no guide to help them out, their power could suddenly burst out. They’ll lose control of their own powers which can make the powers act against them and others - resulting in the death of the sentinel.

 

  Both sentinels and guides are ranked from SS all the way down to D, SS being the highest, strongest powered rank while D is the lowest. In this school, name tags can help you classify if they are sentinel or guides and what level they are. Neon colored name tags are for sentinels while pastel colored name tags are for guides. The color will follow the ranks according to the rainbow. Red for SS, orange for S, yellow for A, green for B, blue for C, and purple for D ranks." Jimin stared at the paper after reading it, glancing up to Seokjin with a lost expression.

 

  Seokjin met eyes with Jimin, making him tap his chin to figure out a simpler way to put this information. He snapped his fingers as he started to speak again with enthusiasm. “Sentinels are people who wield superpowers. Their skills vary depending on who and what their ranks are.”

 

  He placed his hand over his chest. “I, as a sentinel have healing powers. As an S rank, I can heal severe injuries, except, I can’t bring people back from the dead - which is why I became a doctor.”  

 

  Seokjin’s hands pressed against the table as he continued to speak, “Jungkook on other hand, has the power to freeze things. As he is rank SS, he can freeze basically anything and everything. I know he can freeze water molecules in the air, instantaneously bringing the temperature down to absolute zero if he wants…” He paused for a moment before he brought his hand up over his lips and whispered. “and human blood if he tries to exceed his limit as sentinel. “

 

  He glanced at Jimin to see if he was still following him before continuing. “People with lower ranks are limited with their abilities. If they were B rank with the same ability as Jungkook, they would not have enough power to freeze water molecules and therefore cannot bring the temperature down that low.”

 

  Jimin was mesmerized at the explanation of situations that he had only seen in the movies or animations that were happening in real life. His lips parted in awe, nodding slowly and tried to embed the information in his head.

 

  “It is up to the guides to give sentinels enough power and energy for them to be able to use their abilities to its fullest potential... Guides do not feel this ability to control and give energy to sentinels, their inability to sense their powers leads to many guides not even knowing that they are a guide - just like how you weren’t aware.”

 

  “Oh,” Jimin replied as he looked over at his hand, forming a fist, and then extending his fingers out. It seemed weird now, knowing that he had some sort of power inside him, something that he will never sense.

 

  “Guides must have physical contact with their sentinels to control them. Different degrees of physical contact will also determine how much guides can charge and control sentinels. The skinship of holding hands, hugging and kissing will result in different amounts of charge and control the sentinels can get from their guides. The fullest charge and control a guide can give to sentinels is through euforna - long story short… sex.”

 

  Jimin’s face flushed bright red as he wasn’t expecting to hear that word. He frantically avoided Seokjin’s eyes by looking down at the stack of paper to flip through and distract his mind.

 

  “Euforna is a term coined by SLOGS, deriven from the word euphoria, a state of intense happiness and self-confidence, which is felt when guides and sentinels bond together. Euforna doesn’t usually happen until the sentinel and guide actually feel a romantic relationship between them. Hence, euforna can seem like marriage as it ties a knot in their relationship, bringing it to the next level that can be shared with no one else. This is why-”

 

  Seokjin coughed before speaking in a slightly embarrassed tone. “sex is the only way for euforna to begin.”

 

  Jimin’s fingers fidgeted around as he tried his best to be mature, but he couldn’t help feeling shy and embarrassed about the subject.

 

  “However, it’s essential that the rank of sentinels and guides match to give them the fullest potential in their power, regardless of euforna. If there is a D rank sentinel but an A rank guide, the guide could ‘overcharge’ the sentinel, making them exceed their limit, which could result in death as the worst case scenario as they cannot control their own power. If an A rank sentinel is with a D rank guide, the sentinel cannot be fully charged and cannot use their full power potential. Therefore, it is vital to match the rankings as best as possible. The only exception is through euforna.”

 

  With more information coming after Jimin, he couldn’t help but hold his head in slight stress. “The whole ranking seems to make sense, although I’m slightly confused about euforna…”

 

  “Well, once euforna happens, any little physical contact or even the presence of the guide next to the sentinel alone can charge them fully due to the unique bond they share, even if they went through euforna as different rank sentinel and guide. Euforna would reduce the chances of overcharge if the guide’s rank is higher than sentinel. If sentinel’s rank is higher than the guide, their power will be charged bit more in euforna state of their relationship, but they will never be fully charged to their fullest. But if they are the same rank, they will bring out the best for each other, being a perfect match for each other. So for the best results and efficiency of the pairing of sentinels and guides, some sentinels share guides until they find their perfect match before they are determined to dedicate themselves to each other with euforna.”

 

  “A perfect match?” Jimin questioned curiously, wondering how it was determined.

 

  “The sentinel and guide will slowly develop a  matching symbol somewhere on their bodies. Usually, sentinels already have the symbol and guides develop the symbol once they spend time with the sentinel, depending on how much their relationship is built up between the two.”

 

  Seokjin turned around and pointed to the back of his neck, showing a symbol of a cross that looked like a tattoo. “That’s Namjoon’s and mine. Some may not even have symbols after euforna, which means they aren’t a perfect match made heaven, but… sentinels have to survive somehow. Even sharing guides is not stable enough to constantly get charged, as the efficiency decreases over time if they don’t have euforna. To avoid any more deaths of sentinels that rely heavily on guides, we’ve been working on medications to perform similar effects that a guide could provide a sentinel… but that isn’t something you have to worry about!”

 

  Jimin’s lips parted with a soft ah, nodding his head as he tried his best to process all this information in his head.

 

  “Anyways, I apologize for the overwhelming information, but I have one more thing to tell you. As you are SS rank, the government has all your information and probably has released this information globally - making everyone in the world aware of the two SS ranked individuals who live in Seoul. It’s just the government’s method of making everyone afraid of engaging Korea in war, or just to show off who they have as a support.”

 

  Seokjin rubbed his face before continuing on. “You and Jungkook are one of the first SS ranked individuals in 100 years. This is why your personal information is spread out throughout the whole world… making you… _superstars_.” Seokjin quoted superstar with his fingers to emphasize on the word.

 

  Seokjin slowly reached out to hold Jimin’s hand in between his own. “Anything and everything you do in public can be released in the news that could be used against you for whatever reason. Someone takes a photo of you tripping down the stairs or on a flat surface? People will question, “ _How are we going to let that idiot to take care of us and protect us?_ ” Someone witnesses you buying clothes? “ _I can’t believe our tax money is going into a stupid kid who’s wasting it on himself instead of training._ ” So, to avoid any unnecessary stress, we will provide you the dorms, necessities, and funding as SS rank. The publicity isn’t really a problem with anyone A rank and under, so you will get a little… special treatment. But, we do want you to live like a normal student, so you will have to do your own shopping and such regardless. We don’t want to spoil you.”

 

  Jimin was thankful for the funding and dorm talk, as he was supporting himself with many part-time jobs after his parents passed away not too long ago from an accident. The insurance did give him a decent amount of money to support himself, but he couldn’t dare spend money that represented his mom and dad. He felt that if he spent that money, he was letting go of his parents and have nothing left with him. He shook his head to get that thought out of him and chuckled as he replied. “I appreciate it.”

  


  Seokjin shined a soft smile at Jimin. “Now, today is outdoor fitness training for the whole school. You should head over to your class and someone will give you a tour around the school while it’s empty and quiet. You will be in classroom 2-2, so the second floor! If you need any help, come find me on the first floor at the infirmary.”

 

  With a nod, Jimin took the stack of paper in front of him, placing it in his bag before heading out of the conference room. His eyes wandered around, admiring the clean modern structure comparing it to his old messy school. He glanced at each of the doors to figure out what floor he was at until he was stopped by a group of students.

 

  “Are you the new transfer student?” A boy asked that wore a neon purple name tag. Behind the boy, a girl in a neon blue name tag and another boy in a neon purple name tag color giggled.

 

 _“They must be the students who are supposed to give me a tour.”_ Jimin thought to himself, giving the brightest smile ever. “Yes, I am! It’s nice to meet you. I’m Jimin. What're your names?”

 

  “That doesn’t matter.” The girl muttered as she grabbed Jimin’s arm to tug him over, but suddenly gasped in awe. “Fuck, this is how SS rank feels, huh...” she whispered under her breath.

 

  The boys licked their lips and went behind Jimin, pushing him as the girl led the way. “Why don’t we head over to the gym…?”

 

  “Let us show you our storage room with all our equipment we get to use!” A smirk appeared on the girl’s face as she pulled Jimin into the dark equipment room.

 

  Jimin didn’t know what was going on as he was dragged into the empty gym by three students pushing and pulling him around. “I’m not that interested in the equipment ro-”

 

  His voice was immediately cut off as he was forcefully pushed down onto the ground where a thin plastic mattress was laying. There was a loud slam of the door closing with a click of the lock. Jimin’s breathing became uneven with the fear rising inside him, trying to figure out what their plans were.

 

  The two boys pinned Jimin down after tossing the bag on his back to the side, rolling the sweater vest up as Jimin kicked and screamed. “What are you doing?!”

 

  “Someone is scared, aren’t you? Still clueless of what we are doing?” The girl asked with her eyes turning pink as she tried to use her mind reading powers. She squatted down with her hand on Jimin’s lower thigh. Her voice was calm until it slowly was filled with anger. “There is a rumor that if a sentinel has euforna with a legendary SS rank, they can immediately become a SS rank too - regardless of what the sentinel’s rank is. We will prove the rumor is true so my parents can shut the fuck up about how I’m a failure to the family.”


End file.
